Starting Over
by princessxlunaxapplejack
Summary: Three years ago, the Warblers had been suspended due to their act in steroids, and other drug injections. All the previous members have graduated. Now they are looking for twelve new members who can hopefully get them another trophy in the trophy room. Will they be able to get past what has been done, and move forward for another chance. SYOC closed. First chapter coming soon.
1. Prologue

Hello my Lovely Gleeks! This is my first fan-fiction ever, and I am so excited to be wanting to write this. Anyways, getting to my point, before I make a brief prologue, I asked my creative writing teacher if I could do a fan-fiction for my assignment, as well as my regular homework for the class, and I found out that she watches _Glee. _Anyways, that aside, I'm doing a Warblers SYOC, since it seems that they are a fan favorite, but not on the show that much. Ok, I've written this long enough to know where this is going so I'll begin my introduction.

Oh, and the application is on my profile.

* * *

**Introduction**

Three years ago, the Warblers had been suspended due to their act in steroids, and other drug injections. All the previous members are graduated. I had remembered reading about that at my previous school. This year would be the year that the Warblers could start new. I was excited because, well hell, lets face it, I had wanted to be a part of the famous a Capella group since I was old enough to sing in my church choir.

Then the noise of all the incoming students, who either coming back, or freshman, brought me back to reality.

"Umm hi?" I ask the boy, who was sitting at his laptop doing who knows what, as I begin to place my school bag on the bed.

"Oh hi, sorry I didn't hear you come in. I'm Zach," he tells me, as he gets up from his laptop. "I was just looking up the soccer schedule," he tells me, as he pushes some of his hair to the left side of his face.

"So you play soccer?" I ask sounding confused, but try my best to not show it, as I begin to unpack the bag that had my Dalton uniforms in it.

"Well yeah, Kind of. I play, but not for the academy," he tells me, as he sounds rather abashed to confess such a thing to a roommate he had just met.

"Why not?" I ask sounding interested.

"I'm not all that great at it. I played in fifth grade, but left the team, due to me being the kid that couldn't play all that great," he tells me, as though he had been through this before. "What are you looking to do since the academy wants us to do two things?" he asks, as though he had thought about this.

"I want to be a Warbler," I tell him happily, as I pull out one of my music sheets, and begin to study it, though I had studied it enough, so I knew I wouldn't have to.

"Seriously, do you know how hard it is to be a Warbler?" Zach asks me as though he held a grudge against them.

"I know all about them not being able to do anything for three years. I've been wanting to be a Warbler since I was like six, and I didn't even live around here," I tell him, as I place my black Chuck Taylor's underneath my bed, and set up my milk crates of DVD's up at the foot of my bed. Most of them being musicals, or cheesy black and white DVD's from when I was a kid that had special meaning to me.

"That's cool. At least you've thought about what you want to do. I've got nothing," Zach tells me, as his brown eyes meet my green eyes, and then back at the floor.

"Yeah, you do. You, and I have soccer to play," I tell him, as I stand up, and trade my school shoes, in for my Nike soccer cleats, and stand over him.

"What is your name anyways?" Zach asks me, as I realized I hadn't given his my name.

"Hayden, oh, and there is one more thing," I tell him, as I realized, I hadn't given him a reason to at least try out for the team.

"What's that?" he asks, as runs his fingers through his hair, as though, he would try to ruff it up a little bit to make himself look cool.

"You try out, and don't make the team, you audition for the Warblers," I tell him, as we reach the soccer field.


	2. Cast List

Cast List

Starting Over (Warblers SYOC)

* * *

Thank you everyone who submitted! I will be working on the draft for the first chapter this weekend, and possibly tomorrow, since we might not have school and I'm not on schedule to work after school. I will also be making a Tumblr for this very shortly, and I will post it on my profile.

Anyone who doesn't have a roommate name, I will make sure that they get names :)

* * *

**Gavin Easton Blake** 15, Sophomore / Ryan Potter (blondie45)  
Personality: Gavin is described as a patient and loyal friend by everyone. Gavin gets jealous quite easily. He is very self-confident and competitive. He keeps his emotion bottle up. He is very loyal and will do whatever it takes to protect his friends, family and anyone else he cares for. Gavin is described kind, caring, empathetic, compassionate, loving, affectionate, heroic, noble, selfless, brave, intelligent, protective, and loyal. When Gavin is at his best, he is extremely caring, loving, helpful, understanding, selfless, empathetic, and compassionate. He does not like to see others suffering or in any kind of pain, whether it be physical, emotional, spiritual or mental. Gavin likes to give advice, help people, and comfort others who need comforting and support. Gavin is always willing to lend a helping hand when it is needed most and he will put the needs of others before his own. He is always willing to save people, especially those who need saving the most at a particular time. He is the kind of person who tries to protect and save everyone at the same time. Gavin is also highly honorable, noble, brave, courageous, altruistic, and selfless, especially when it comes to the people he loves and cares about. Gavin is charismatic, charming, passionate and deeply romantic and because of this, he is highly magnetic to and popular with to both sexes. He has a very selfless, idealistic approach to love. Gavin is known to be respectful, polite, courteous, and chivalrous towards both sexes. He's very sarcastic and funny. He's emotions can change very quickly. He's emotionally fragile and loves recklessly and blindly. He's somewhat naive and gullible and always tries to believe the best in people. People usually takes advantage of Gavin kindest and trust. When he's the one in need no one is there to help him.

Roommate: **Jake Marshall**- A over confident who's usually makes fun of Gavin. He's sneaky and likes to party. He usually sneaks out to party. The only reason he's at Dalton because his dad is the Assistant Head master. He's plays soccer.  
  
Personality: He's quick to pass judgement. He speaks his mind. He is a quick thinker and very smart. He likes to make snarky comments that comes off as rude and/or mean. He's an overachiever and very smart. He is described as a loyal and trustworthy friend. Jake's maturity when making difficult decisions draws people in. His ability to charm those around him and him utter devotion towards people are other admirable traits. He's very charamastic and persuasive. Jake has a very complex array of emotions, mostly maintaining his tough, overconfident, and arrogant attitude in front of people and bottling his emotions up inside of him. He is able to maintain a normal attitude even under stressful situations. Jake has built up an emotional wall, and he comes across as being cruel, aggressive and mean. Despite his aggressive nature, he is shown to be emotionally fragile. He is described as being careless, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. He's likes to control things and have things done his way. He's very flirty. He's considered somewhat shallow. He can be nice. He has anger issues. He tries to be nice but gets angry really quickly and easily. He's very nice to the people he cares for. He's very insecure and defensive. He doesn't like to show his emotions.

**Daniel James** 14, Freshman / Kurt Hugo Schneider (MarchingbandGLEEK XD)  
Personality: Very smart. He's shy at first but once you get to know him, you'll know he's a friendly guy. He minds his own business. He can get upset easily. When he's depressed or something like that, he shuts people out and becomes distant.

-Roommate:

**Tristian Gabriel Hill**, 17, Junior / Mitchel Musso (LocalXmusicXjellybeanX)  
Personality: Have you ever seen the _O.C._? Probably not, but lets say, he's the Seth Cohen (before Ryan Atwood) of Dalton Academy. He's first met as an outcast, as Seth Cohen was. He's Team Gaga instead of Team Katy. In fifth grade, he had two heart surgeries. He is also the founder of Dalton Academy Comic Book Club, even though he focuses on comic books when he should be focusing more on his academic work, so he doesn't fail. He is however holding a secret as to how he got into DA in the first place.

Roommate: **Payson Eddington**. He gets a long great with his roommate. Matter of fact, had it not been for Payson, he wouldn't have auditioned in the first place.

**Kenneth Charles Costanza**, 17, Junior / Tyler Oakley (MyOtherPersonality )  
Personality: KC is an interesting case, in that KC is practically two different people. Outwardly, he is loud, easily amused, and extremely excitable. An actor and proud of it, KC is theatrical in everything that he does (the caf is out of Dr. Pepper? Time to stage a dramatic death in the middle of the lunch line). He constantly has an excited smile on his face, and seems to go through life like a puppy. EVERYTHING can make him excited; cute dogs, new friends, a nice compliment. He conducts himself with a thick layer of attitude, sass and snark. In short, people see him as confident and collected, and he's friends with the other theater kids. Inwardly, however, is another story. For most of his life, KC has struggled with anxiety. He hides it well, not wanting to seem weak. In this way, KC is prone to anxiety attacks: the dramatic reactions he has to everything are partially to be funny, and partially REAL- a change in routine, an insult, anything like that can throw his day out of whack. When he has an anxiety attack, he'll call in sick from school. No one really knows about this other side of KC- except maybe one or two close friends.

-Roommate: **Joshua Charles Church**.

**Hayden Beddor**, 16, Sophomore / Luke Benward (My Oc)  
Personality: Religious, but he won't go and throw it in your face. He believes in helping others, such as he does with his roommate, who tries out for the soccer team, which at the moment isn't known. He's also into comic books, especially Superman, and owns all ten seasons on DVD. He's always active with something. He can also be found in the learning center when he isn't in his dorm room.

-Roommate:**Landin** **Gallner**

**Darren Christopher Michael Cole (Darr) **16, /Tyler Posey Sophomore (Joan the demigod wizard)  
Personality: Darr (as he likes to be called) is a bit withdrawn. He's not shy really. He has just been bullied a lot in other schools so he doesn't trust people right away. Because of the bullying, Darr keeps his nose in a book. He is a bit dark also. Like with humor. If people can get past his walls, they will find a young male who just wants to be accepted.

-Roommate: Darr tends to keep to himself most of the time. He would enjoy having a roommate, so he could have someone to talk to. As long as the roommate didn't push too hard for Darr's past.

**Alexander Schmidt **16, Sophomore / Jeremy Sumpter (XNV01)  
Personality: Alexander is known for being a composed and solemn individual; Each word and action he takes planned out with some degree. He isn't rude or without friends, he just prefers to keep small groups of friends. He has a dry sense of humor; Often ending things with a blunt punchline. He tends to take people at face value and believes actions speak louder than words. Alexander will generally stand up for what he believes to be right but won't intentionally step into a situation out of place. His friends tend to see a softer side to him; Often giving solid advice or an ear to listen to. He keeps his dry sense of humor when with friends but will often resort to a more teasing manner to those he warms up to.

Roommate: **Hugo McGrath** 17, Senior (if you want me to change it, I will) / Tom Felton  
Personality: Hugo is aloof and very self-righteous. Quick to offer criticism and often meant to offend. He views himself as being better than Alexander, and most of Dalton too for that matter. He is currently at the top of his grade and often brags about his family status.

**Joshua Charles Church** 17, Junior / Leo Howard (Joan the demigod wizard)  
Personality: At first look, Josh seems like a normal hyper male teen. He's always doing at least two different things. He can't stand sitting still for very long. But if someone is to look beyond the mask, they would see a young male is scared. Scared of not being as good as his dead older brother. Scared his mother doesn't love him as much as she loved Michael. He covers it all up because he doesn't want to bring people around him down or make them sad.  
Roommate:**Kenneth Charles Costanza**.

Someone who can keep up with his energy. As well as someone who can keep him focused on a task. But someone who picks up after themselves. It drives Josh crazy when stuff is just laying around.

**Ari Holt** 16, Sophomore / Ezra Miller, as he looked in "_Beware the Gonzo_." (MyOtherPersonality)  
Personality: Ari, when first introduced, tends to scare people. He's very intense, about everything he does, and holds himself to very high standards. The look on his face is always very serious, and he barely ever speaks except when he has to. He has serious issues making friends. At his basics, he's very quiet, very angry-looking, and very intense. His sense of humor is dark and nearly morbid. There's a sense of danger about him- like he's only barely tolerating you. He doesn't exactly go out to break rules, but he is fond of smoking on-campus.  
Roommate: Marcus Wallace, a soccer player.

**Jonathan Daniel Kim** 16, Junior / Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P from Bigbang) (Hell Devil 13)  
Personality: John is a person of few words, but possesses a warm personality. He is the kind of person that most people can grow accustomed to. He is a stable person who tends to keep quiet, even if he really believes in something. He is not a special person, but he isn't a normal person either. While generally a happy person, he can display a cold nature embodying "A good man on the surface, but in reality..." He has rebellious streak, and he doesn't like to be told what to do. He is shown to care deeply for his friends. He demonstrates a feeling of responsibility for those close to him, taking attacks on his friends very personally.  
Roommate: **Michael "Mike" Hil**l: He has the appearance and expression of one who is extremely crafty and confident. He is repeatedly described as a handsome man with a beautiful face by others. Mike is cunning and charming but despite this, women are not interested in him and he isn't very interested in women as well. He has a very jolly and mocking personality, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames. He even talks like a girl on occasion, especially online where he actually does pretend to be female. He plays on both sides, so that whoever wins, he will have an advantage.

**Dallas Ryder Moor** 15, Freshman / Chandler Riggs (Joan the demigod wizard)  
Personality: At first look, Josh seems like a normal hyper male teen. He's always doing at least two different things. He can't stand sitting still for very long. But if someone is to look beyond the mask, they would see a young male is scared. Scared of not being as good as his dead older brother. Scared his mother doesn't love him as much as she loved Michael. He covers it all up because he doesn't want to bring people around him down or make them sad.  
Roommate: Someone who can keep up with his energy. As well as someone who can keep him focused on a task. But someone who picks up after themselves. It drives Josh crazy when stuff is just laying around.

**Benjamin Graham Florrick** 14, Freshman / Graham Phillips (calisurfingboy2)  
Personality: Ben is a genius. He has a huge IQ and loves showing it off. He judges everyone he meets off of first impressions. So if you make a bad impression on him he won't give you a second glance. Ben can come come across a little arrogant but that's not his intention. He just knows that school is really easy for him and that he is smarter than his classmates. In fact, ben loves school. He is always reading, doing homework, and studying. Ben charges other students money so that he will do their homework. He is saving up for a really good college. Ben is also a hopeless romantic. When he falls in love he falls hard. He has a hard time maturing since his overprotective mother keeps holding him back.  
Roommate: Evan Peters- Evan is very lazy. He doesn't want anything to do with ben, or school, or clubs. Ben usually finds him on his bed asleep. Even though Evan would much rather sleep all day, he still goes to his classes(sometimes) just so his parents won't lecture him. He pays ben to do his homework so that he won't fall behind in any classes and so he can sleep more.


	3. Chapter 1

Taking Chances

Chapter 1

First Official Day of School

A/N: This is just my draft, whereas, my assignment is due tomorrow, and I have nothing, so I'm cramming in what I have. Not everyone will be in this chapter, just a couple of characters.

Next chapter whenever, I should post, will have more. Also, I have started the Tumblr, and the link is on the profile. Reviews would be lovely.

* * *

**Tristian Hill POV**

"Alright, now first things first, this is English Writing, and these journals, are for your homework. These aren't to used for anything else. Now, this weeks assignment is open," Ms. Wilkes-Donovan tells, as she hands us her journals. Each of the boys get one.

"Ms. Donavon, are these journals for anything?" I ask, after she gets back in front of the whiteboard.

"Yes, Mr. Hill, they are, and no before you ask, no, I'm not your shrink, but I however will be reading these, as for proof that you are doing your assignment," our English teacher announces, as the bell rings.

Shit. What should I write about? No. That wouldn't be my first assignment. I wasn't going let my teacher know that I had a crush on one of the cutest boys in the school. He didn't even know, and I was planning to keep it that way for as long as I could. I pick up Professor Xavier messenger bag, toss my journal in it, and placing it over my shoulders, and head towards my next class.

"Yeah, get to class fag!" I hear a tall, slender, maybe six foot three bully call out, as he pushes a boy who had to be have been about my class level. I didn't know either of the boys, but they certainly looked familiar. It was then, when I had to say something.

"What the hell? Do you even know this kid?" I protest to the boy. I see that I had done something that he hadn't agreed with, and I could see that I was possibly the next locker victim. My green eyes meet his dark brown, and I watch as he puts his hands around my collar, and gets ready as though he had been ready to choke me.

"Mr. Granger, unless, you don't want to play in the soccer match against Greely this Thursday, I would suggest you let Mr. Hill here go, otherwise, I'm giving you detention and the _star_ goalie will not be playing, and we know how Coach Jackson wouldn't want that," the teacher tells the bully student.

"Umm no sir," he tells the teacher, and then looks at me with a grudge in his eyes, and then walks away.

"You, alright?" I ask the student, as he gets up from the locker, and holds his books closer to him.

"Yeah, thanks," he tells me, but sounds depressed that I had helped him, and then runs his hair through his dyed blond hair. I look him in his caramel colored eyes.

"Tristian," I tell him happily. I wanted to flirt with him, but I couldn't. He screamed _straight _to me. Just then, as though the bell had been reading my mind it rang.

"Well Tristian, I'll see you around," he tells me, and walks away towards his class, and regretting not getting his name.

* * *

**Hayden Moor POV**

Eleven twenty five. Free period. Well technically lunch, but I skip it. I take out my Nikon FM10 Camera 35mm SLR Film Camera, and decide to walk around campus and see what I could find to take pictures of.

A few steps as though I was headed to the science building, a few kids had been using the steps, in which had been abandoned for skateboarding. I snap the pictures. Not knowing how they came out. I would find that later. I walk somewhere else on campus, and find a loner just sitting on the bleachers.

He had natural curly hair, brown eyes, and freckles. He wore Chuck Taylor's, and as I came closer, I had seen that he had the lyrics _With the lights out, it's less dangerous _written on his shoes.

"Hi, I'm with the yearbook, I was wondering if I could take a picture," I let him know what I'm wondering, and for some reason, I decided to show him my student ID.

"Oh yeah, Dallas, I know who are you now. You're in Teen Literature class, you sit in the back row," the teen tells me. I try to remember everyone in my class.

"Hayden Beddor, if that helps," the boy tells me. Then I remembered who he was, as I get ready to take a shot of him.

"So can I take your picture?" I ask, though, he had seemed as though he would let me, and then he smiles, and looks me in my blue/gray eyes, probably the only person not judging me for my dark framed reading glasses that I had with me all the time.

"How many shots do you have left?" he asks, still not answering my question, and then gets up, as though I had had taken up his valuable time, and I look down at counter.

"I have enough to shoot other pictures," I tell him, as I look him in the face again.

"Alright, we have ten minutes left until lunch is over," he tells me, as he sits back on the top bleacher where he was sitting a couple of minutes ago, and grabs onto the fence background, showing that he had done some modeling before. I take the shot, and then he takes his Chuck Taylor off, the one with the lyrics on it, and brings the shoe to the lens, but far enough, so people could see what the shoe had on it, and him in the background, so that the shoe would be the focus point. Then I took a shot of him looking at his watch.

That gave me almost enough pictures, but I would need to finish the film for the rest of the class, and then develop them, and mount the ones that I didn't want to use for yearbook.

"Well we're due in class," Hayden speaks up. "The science club has a meeting in the chemical lab, if you want to check that out tonight," he adds as we walk down the bleachers, and head towards the main building.

* * *

**Darr Cole POV**

I head down to the learning center reading _The Demon King. _I had brought the book with me when I had moved in, but had never read it. Apparently, it's a book that would be good to read if you liked _Lord of the Rings. _I read the first paragraph, and I'm hooked.

Reading is my escape. Heck, you give a book in class, and chances are, I'll have the entire book report before most of the class is.

"Hi Darr," my roommate Dominick greets, as I step inside, knowing that I didn't really need assistance, I just didn't want to go back to the room.

"Hi Dom," I whisper back to him, as I take a seat in the corner. I look at the clock, and see that one else was here. Depending which class you're in tests won't be given out until twenty minutes into the beginning on class.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asks, as he sounds confused. He plays with his ginger hair, and scruffs it up.

"No not right now anyways," I tell him, as I turn on page sixty four, and try to figure when he'll figure out when Han will realize what he is.

"If you want, I'll be watching the Warblers auditions today after school," he tells me, and smiles hopefully, as he reveals that he has black nail polish, in which, I wondered how on earth I had missed that when I stepped in.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," I tell him, as I turn my attention back to the book for a couple more pages.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, it's taking place in the music building and goes until six o'clock tonight," Dom tells me, and then smiles, and then turns back to working on his homework, in which, he would have done by the time he gets back to our room, so he could stay on the Honor Roll, and sign up for scholarships.

"Thanks," I tell him when someone walks in. I didn't know which class he was from, but I knew it would be one that Dom would have to help with, and just like that I was back to reading.


End file.
